1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner and, more particularly, an air conditioner in which a plurality of parts including a blower unit are securely fixed to a base pan, an airflow is effectively realized, a power cord for feeding external electric power is securely fixed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner includes a compressor, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger. The air conditioner uniformly maintains a room temperature to provide an enjoyable atmosphere to human beings.
That is, the air conditioner is a heating/cooling device installed at an indoor space of a room, office, or home to heat or cool the indoor space. The air conditioner has a cooling cycle such as compressor-outdoor heat exchanger-expansion valve-indoor heat exchanger or a heating cycle formed by a reverse circulation of the refrigerant.
Since the conventional air conditioner, however, is large-sized or is generally installed on a wall of a building, it is difficult to move the air conditioner once installed. This is troublesome for a user.
Therefore, recently, a movable air conditioner having wheels at a bottom thereof has been developed to provide a using convenience to the user. Such a movable air conditioner is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 0252478.
In the conventional movable air conditioner, since many parts are coupled to and supported by a case defining an outer appearance of the air conditioner, the endurance of the air conditioner is deteriorated. Therefore, when external impact is applied to the air conditioner, the air conditioner may be easily damaged.
Furthermore, in order to supply external power to the air conditioner, a power cord is used. The power cord is formed having a variety of diameters and lengths. Since the fixture of the power cord is not effectively realized, it is difficult to assemble and maintain the air conditioner.